Ever Bird Mutant
by NaviLilly
Summary: After Fang. 3 months after Fang left the Flock in ruins, no one is the same. Held together by pain, it's almost over for the Flock. But after an suspicious girl appears, the Flock is impacted more then anyone expected. First Fanfic. Light languge. IggyXOC
1. Chapter 1

(Well, this is my first Fanfic. Umm. Not sure what else the say. Enjoy?)

_I remember that day like no other. It started as ordinarily as any day since Fang left, but turned into something amazing. Looking back, I didn't expect much that day. The normal. Max in shatters, Nudge sucked into magazines, Angel sleeping the pain away, Dylan trying unsuccessfully to cheer our Flock leader up. It started around noon, about 3 months after Fang left..._

Iggy's POH *

"You dumbass!" I clocked Gazzy over the head, surprised at my good aim. I know what your thinking. The two trouble makers fighting? Well, tensions have been high because of Fang left us. With no leader, (Since Max is locked up in her room in the new house. In a disclosed forest. Don't ask.) and nobody willing to stand up, we've lost connection. Yeah, the Flock lives together, but it's not the same as before.

Anyways, Gazzy and I were creating something like a bomb, when he suddenly chucked in frustration. It exploded against the house window, which I later learned was Angels, who was sleeping. I still don't know how it didn't wake her up. "Are you planning to blow up the house?" Gazzy copied the growl of a dog, obviously not caring. "Maybe you should do something besides sit there like a dumb dog!" I almost expected Total to make some comment about how offensive that was. But I was used to it now.

After Fang left, and Max became something like a vegetable, Mrs. Martinez took the winged dog off our hands, since we could barely care for ourselves. She tried to take Akila, but the stbborn thing refused to leave. She stays in Max's room now. I wonder what she eats...

"Whatever!" I yelled, turning to head back to the house. But I heard a rustling in a nearby bush. I looked around. (Ok, more like swiveled my head.) "You hear that?" Gazzy grunted, which I took as a no. I turned again, only to hear it again. This times it was louder. "Ok. Now I do."

Gazzy's POV

Iggy's blindness angered me sometimes. I don't mean to hurt his feelings, but I lose my temper sometimes. Anyways, Iggy probably filled you in till now. You need to hear what I saw. I looked towards the rustling, only to jump up as a girl ran out.

It was strange. At first, I guessed a stranger had gotten lost. But that idea was dicarded by the cuts and blood. And the wings. White with gray speckles and brown primary feathers. She smelled like Erasers. Not the pencil ti- If you haven't read the books, don't read this! I don't know how Max explains this every. Single. Book.


	2. Chapter 2

Gazzy's POV

After the initial shock wore off, I did a quick once over of the newcomer. Dirty, obviously caucasion(Big word) shoulder length, tangled, messed hair. Bright greenish-blue eye's that were filled with terror. Looked around 12-13 years old.

I let my guard down as she approached, looking a little bouncy. After a side glance, I could tell Iggy knew she was getting closer. "Attack, stay?" I mumbled under my breath, hands curling into fists.

"Attack. Go for it." Was his reply. "3 o'clock?" I tapped his wrist in a 'yes', signaling he go straight to. I took a breath, closing my eyes for a moment. 3. 2. 1- I opened them to see Iggy already dashing towards the confused stranger. Of course.

Stranger's POV

Lost. That's my story. I was chasing after a running experiment when I was attacked by Erasers. It seemed believable. Bt that's not why I'm here.

Early upon arriving to the Bird-Kids home, I saw the Blind one and the, ehem, Gas one. I actually wanted to hesitate to go anywhere near the younger one, not wanting to be blasted, but I had too. So I went to explain my whole 'story' when the Blind one attacked me. How he knew where I was, I don't know. Doesn't matter. But my insstincts kicked in right about the time he kicked me in the face.

I grabbed his leg, twisted it so he tripped up, then took flight. Without a running start, it was sorta hard to get past hovering. But I accomplished it. Only to get punched in the jaw by the little one. Where had he come from? The irony taste of blood filled my mouth, only to be spat out. Ew. I whipped around to deliver the same blow, but the tall one hit me hard on the shoulder, causing a spin around. I was getting my butt kicked.

My Master told me that this 'Flock' was easy to beat. But, alas, like all he spoke, it was lies. These guys obviously had experience, which I lacked. Well Hell-ios.

Immediately, I turned and delivered a hard pnch to the Blind guy's stomach. Only to feel my wings being slapped together in a not-so-nice fashion. Only now did I realize I _had_ been hovering, so my fall wasn't that bad. Just a scraped face and a bloody nose. Obviously, I landed on my stomach.

I was about to hop up to counter when someone had a foot to my back. Not a good position to be in, since it's easily lethal to your head. Which protects your brain. Which of course keeps you alive. And now we're back to lethal. Okay? "What are you doing?"


End file.
